The present invention relates to a bidet incorporating an anti-scalding valve connected to hot and cold fluid inlet lines, wherein the valve has means to automatically limit the temperature of the outlet fluid to less than the temperature of the hot inlet fluid.
Bidets, of course, as well known in the art and typically comprise a spray arm and nozzle assembly attached to a toilet bowl such that the arm and nozzle extend into to the toilet bowl. Bidets are also known which are easily connectable to standard toilets and which are also connectable to existing water supplies.
Quite obviously, some means must be provided to regulate the temperature of the water spraying from the nozzle in order to suit the individual tastes of the user. Known bidets may be connected solely to a cold water supply line and include an electric heating device to heat and regulate the temperature of the outlet water. While such devices generally function as intended, use of the electric heaters require an unacceptable amount of time for the water to reach the proper temperature and such use incurs the usual risks when electrical devices are used in close proximity to a water supply. In addition, such devices increase the electrical usage of the user's household.
It is also known to provide bidets with connections to both hot and cold water supply lines and to provide one or more regulating valves so that the user may adjust the temperature as desired. These systems also pose risks due to the inadvertent positioning of the hot and cold water supply valves, which may result in water emanating from the spray head which is at an unacceptably hot or cold temperature.